Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga Overview
Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga E3 Overview The Magic The Punch The Strength He's Great He's Powerful He's The Legend He's Good He's Nice He's Hero And He's Back Getting Touch Your Powers There New Kid In Town Godzilla His On Now Rival In His World Getting Close To The Alpha League Rebel Embarrassing Heavenly Beating And Defeat By Hands of Destruction Nefarious Monsters True Greatest With Our Hearts When The DigiDestined Tai And Sora Got Their Own Son Get Ready To Save The World With All His Friends So He Has There New Heroes Friends And Team of Warrior Destiny G-H Force Zaniacs And Legend Crew In The Greatest New Adventures of The World So Get Ready For The New Beginning So Join Godzilla And All His Friends On Their Most Greatest Journey Ever To Mysterious Place But No Everyone Ever See Battle Before Now is Time Let The Battle Commets Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga In Long Long Time Ago In In In 300.000 Years Great Battle Between Legendary Kaiju Heroes VS Destruction Nefarious Monsters In The Dark Book War With Emperor Her Name Is Kaizer Kanae She Use All 11 Books The Make Book Call The Colossal Kaiju Combat When Regina Nakajima The Daughter of Moses Battle Kaizer Kanae She Turn Into The Great Light of Power She Flash Those Evil Monsters And Turn Into Stones But Dark Moon Blast Them And They Got Free There Are Destruction Nefarious Monsters They Are Worsts Dreaded Anger Lying Bratties Gross Madness Infernal Felonious Monstrous Careless Ruthless Pitchers Wayward Destroyers Fearless Meaness Nasty Evil-Doers Powerless Maniacs Threat Students Phantom Pirates Naughty Devious Kids Delightful Indiscreet Haters Repeat Traitors Offender Spiteful Wicked Teenagers Bad Guys Attacker Things Awfaul Proof Ugly Foul Croaking Loathsome Space Champions Gruesome Hideous Pinchers Disgusting Bastard Reionic Gladiators Creepy Killers Poison Creatures Scary Poachers Horrible Animal Eaters Strogest Demonic Warriors Shadow Hunters Rulers Freaky Cruel Masterminds Savage Guardians Deadly Predators Bloody Conquers Dark Beasts Prank Masters Devil Deeds Nightmare Monsters Masters of Disguise And Villains of Terror These Darkness Villains Came From Outer Space Are Here In The Path of Destruction They Well Rule The World With Emperor Kaizer Kanae Got Her Army Evilized Imaginators She Steel All Creation Crystals She Use Black Gears Dark Rings Krona Chests Shadow Crystals Dark Energons Bucket Helmets Shadow Stones Petrifiend Darkness And The NV Then She Evilized Thoes Imaginators Turn Them Into Evil Monsters For The Broadcast They Call War World Live Kaiju Battle Tournament Fight To Side The Battle Continued In His World Select Your Characters In Versus Mode Arcade Mode Classic All-Star Mode Racing Mode Training Mode Spectator Mode Event Match And Story Mode Then Explore For The Greatest Adventure Like You Never See Before Time Is Now The Heroes Is Them Team Up Your Skylanders On Quest For Life Time Fight To Save The World Use Your Joy Con Wii U GamePad Wii Remote And Nunchuk Gamecube Controller or Nintendo 3DS And Nintendo 2DS To Unleash Killer Combos The Adventure Begins Use Group Solo Vault Wi Fi Options And Data Here Versus Mode Use Special Battle Pick The Characters And Select The Stages And Go To Battle You Can Even Take On Your Friends Use Try The Items The Final Smash Let it Die When Got Your Victory Challenger Approaching For Heroes And Foes After You Beat Them You Unlockable Characters Use Solo Arcade Mode Classic Mode All-Star Mode Racing Mode Event Match Training Mode And Story Mode Try Arcade Mode Battle Your Friends Fight Your Rival And Go Past By Now Then Prepare For The Ultimate Showdown Defeat Alien Monsters And Mutant Monsters If You Beat Kaizer Kanae You Get A Trophy Select Classic Mode Select Your Characters Use Tag Team In Classic Mode Fight Your Friends Battle Your Rival And Fight Alien Monsters And Mutant Monsters Then You Beat Kaizer Kanae You Get Trophy All-Star Mode Select Character To All-Star Mode Battle Your Friends And Fight Your Rival Enter The Past You Earned The Trophy Racing Mode Select Your Vehicles And Characters Enter The Racing And Let It Go You Can Beat The Skylanders And Doom Raiders Winning To The Finish Line Their Skills And Health Event Match Match Use One Player Or All Players In Event Match If You Enter Select The Characters Beat Your Friends Training Mode Select Your Characters And Choose Your Stage Enter In Training Mode Wi Fi Spectator Mode With Anyone With Friends Spectator Mode Use Your Characters Unlock Great Powers Final Smash See Before Options Use The Screen Deflicker Rumble Controls Sound My Music Erase Data Vault Trophies And Stickers Stage Builder Album Challenges Replays Go Trophies And Stickers Collect All Your Trophies Go To The Throphy Gallery Trophy Hoard Take Pictures If You Got Coin Go To Coin Launcher And Fire Blast Trophy You Can Collect Get To Sticker Album And Sticker Center Go To The Album And See Your Pictures Go The Replays And Watch Your Videos Use Stage Builder Select Your Stage With All The Items And Press Ok To Start Choose Mountain Ruin Chamber Battlefield Rocky Mountain Area Ocean Rocky Structures Area In Outer Space And Modern City Try The Data Select Movies Records And Sound Test In Data If You Wanna Watch Use The Movies Select Your Movies in Trailers Characters And Commercial Toys of Bandai Use Subspace Emissary or Press How To Play And Game Intro If See Try The Skylanders Trailers And Commercials You Always See Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Skylanders Giants Skylanders Swap Force Skylanders Trap Team Skylanders SuperChargers Seltron's Revenge And Skylanders Imaginators Malefor's Awakened Story Mode To Use The Warrior Destiny G-H Force Zaniacs And Legend Crew on Story Mode To Beat The Kaideo Darkness And Their Goons Then Exploring in Monster Island Talk To You Friends Finish The Job And Before is Operation In The Safehouse Switch And Play Your Characters If You Wanna Go Go The Map Get Your Vehicles Go To Legendary Pokémon Temple And Castle Zone See The Hold Vault Around The World Find The Clue Bottles Break Code See Found Pages of The Colossal Kaiju Combat If You Wanted Train Their Skill Go The Hazard Room If Wanted Beat Those Bad Guys Use Traptanium Portal And Trap Them In The Crystal Trap Then Send Them Back Fight For You Trap All The Villains In The Earth And If You Want Some Help And Go See The Shopper Gang Booska's Lab Carolyn's Workout Room Burezaren's Shopping Gears Ericka's Photoshop Mugera's Book Store Gizmo's Olympic Games Tetsuon's Poster Mall Pega's Weapons Store Dracula's Art Musuem Parastan's Treasure Station Slimer's Racing Stars Shirubyi's Legendary Treasures Collection Pigmon's Arena Battle Mienin's Soul Gems Collection Kanegon's Sticker Shop Zamusha's Realm of Elements Rainbow Laughing Jack's Time Attack Rainbow Laughing Jill's Mission Map Collection Unitoroda's Gadget Mall Tiny Baltan's Music Shop Piccolo's Arcade Games Clevergon's Sports Games Alien Zamu's Manga Store Lunah's Dancing Room Deban's Heroic Challenges Alien Miracle's Food Shop Alien Fanton's Trophie Mall Falmagon's Sensei Gong Realms Mukkito's Lumber Jack Games Alien Zobetai's Yoga Room Chaos Header 0's Sky Stones Gara Q's Radio Shop M1's Bonus Games Jaian's Mailroom And Kiara's Legend Restaurant Many Heroes Got Their Element Powers Like Earth Air Fire Water Tech Life Magic Undead Light And Dark Then Buy Bandai Toy For Store of America And Japan Each Bandai Characters Has Their Training Cards With Attack Powers Use Datacarddas And Put The Card inside The Game Then Release Your Character Double Attack Points All About Earn The Great Smash Coins For Settle it In Smash This Fall The Great Stars Powers For Team of The Warrior Destiny G-H Force Zaniacs And Legend Crew Let Them Save Your Imagination With Their World And All People From Dreaded Forces Emperor Kaizer Kanae And Her Army of Destruction Nefarious Monsters Once And For All This Time Look Out Evil Here Comes Godzilla The Adventures Have Begun The Powers Made Him a Legend The Magic Element Made Him A Prince The Goggles Made Him Our Hero Release Your The Heroes And Let's Rush Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga Join Us In 2021 Zaniacs G-H Force Legend Crew Shopper Gang Warrior Destiny Also See Category:Millennium Era Category:Godzilla Save The Earth Ginga